The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld
The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld is the second episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise Wonderworld makes your dreams become reality, and for Velma, that would be solving a mystery with Sherlock Holmes. But does this fantasy become a real mystery when the royal Crown Jewels are stolen? Synopsis When the gang arrived at Wonderworld, an amusement park where all your fantasies become reality, they met the host, Mr. Marino, who knew that Velma's fantasy was to solve a mystery with Sherlock Holmes. Marino explained to the gang how could the gang's visit become completely safe. He also sent the gang on the Wonderworld train along with and antique collector, Alexandar Wallhouse. On their travel, they pass through jurrasic world & Scrappy's favorite world, outlaw world. They finally arrived at London world where Velma finally met Sherlock Holmes who made her Holmes's new assistant while Holmes's old assistant, Dr. Watson was out of town. At Sherlock's home, Sherlock explained the theft of the crown jewels to the gang. He also told the gang that he suspects an international crimanal mastermind, who is also a real monster, known as the Night Ghoul of London. Sherlock led the gang to the London world tower. They finally arrived at the castle where the gang, except for Scooby and Shaggy, entered to check out the crime scene. Outside, Scooby and Shaggy were relief to see one of the castle guards waiting to capture the Night Ghoul. Unfortunately, they found out that the guard was actually the Night Ghoul. They were chased by the Night Ghoul. But when the Night Ghoul fell into the water, Shaggy and Scooby realized that all the robots of wonderworld can't hurt them even the Night Ghoul. While the Shaggy and Scooby talked to the gang about the Night Ghoul, the Night Ghoul malfunctioned so he could steal the crown jewels that he hid under the display where the crown jewels are supposed to be safe. Velma was sorry that the mystery was over so soon until the Night Ghoul appeared, attacked the gang, steal the jewels, and got away. When the gang and Sherlock got out of the castle, Sherlock told the gang the the Night Ghoul was last seen at the clock of London, Big Ben. When Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy bumped into the Night Ghoul again they ran away. Scooby defeated the Night Ghoul, but Velma checked that the jewels aren't in the Night Ghoul's cape. Mr. Marino noticed the Night Ghoul destroyed and suggested the gang to leave Wonderworld. But Velma refused because he hadn't solve the mystery yet. After Marino examined Sherlock, he leaves London world, and wished the gang to enjoy their stay. At the Fish & Chips store, Velma found another article about the stolen crown jewels. They saw the Night Ghoul again, only he's not a robot. Then he started to get away again. Sherlock noticed that the Night Ghoul went into the bookstore. Scrappy tried to catch the Night Ghoul. But instead he captured Mr. Wallhouse. When Wallhouse left, Fred found the story about the Night Ghoul. Fred sent Shaggy and the dogs to Big Ben. When they went inside, they noticed a secret room, right above the clock face, wher they found the crown jewels and the Night Ghoul. They were in a dangerous fight and when Shaggy reset Big Ben to Midnight, the bell started ringing, much to Fred and Velma's confusion. Sherlock explained the gang why Big Ben struck midnight but he just blown a fuse which means that Velma solved the mystery. Scrappy made Big Ben go faster to trap the Night Ghoul and it worked. Velma explained about a TV antenae at the real tower of London so the article describes not Velma's fantasy mystery, but a real crime. The Night Ghoul hid the jewels in Wonderworld but his plans went down the drain when the computer came up with Velma's fantasy. When the Night Ghoul Robot malfunctioned, he stole the real jewels and hid them. So the culprit decided to dress up the Night Ghoul to scare people away so he could find the jewels himself. The Night Ghoul has been revealed as Mr. Marino himself who short circuited Sherlock instead of examining him. Marino was sent to custody by the police. Cast and characters Villains * Night Ghoul/Mr. Marino Suspects Culprits Locations * Wonderworld ** Prehistoricworld ** Outlawworld ** Londonworld *** King Albert Station **** Track 5 *** Baker Street **** 221B (Sherlock's home) *** Tower of London *** Big Ben *** Blackchapel's Fish N Chips *** Halfpenny Bookstore Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo episodes